View From The Other Side
by Miss Saigon11
Summary: 12 or more  chapters inspired by 12 or more  songs featuring our favorite and maybe not-so-favorite MI characters.  Set throughout entire series and may include spoilers for the books.  Rated T for language.
1. Sweet Caroline

**Miss Saigon11 has finally stepped away from Inuyasha! Yeah! **

**Honestly, after 10 fics of nothing but Inuyasha, I think that this is a good thing and that I should be rewarded for it. I shall wait patiently right here *sits* for it.**

**Anyways, I'm preparing a Mortal Instrument's fic but before I write it I've got to get into the mindset of the characters. Especially Jace. Jace is going to be a toughy. So I've decided to do a practice of sorts. I saw something like this on here before where you put your iPod (or mp3 player of choice) on shuffle and write little one-shots or drabbles inspired by each song. And you do that twelve times.**

**I think that twelve times should be enough so expect a minimum of twelve chapters. If I don't think I'm ready I'll add more.**

**Anyways, the first song was Sweet Caroline. Now, just so there isn't any confusion, it was the Glee Cast version, not the original.**

**Flames are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off of The Mortal Instruments. This was made purely for fans by a fan. It is in no way sponsored, approved, endorsed by, or affiliated by Cassandra Clare or McElderry Books, or any other affiliates.**

* * *

**Character(s):** Jace

**Setting:** City of Bones at Taki's

**Song:** Sweet Caroline (Glee Cast Version)

**Word Length:** 250

Sweet Caroline

His tawny eyes lingered on her pale face as her green eyes glanced over the menu. A small smile danced on the edges of his lips and he looked down into his glass of water. Alec was going on about something they had done together, but Jace wasn't really paying attention. He had seen that episode; didn't need a recap.

Besides, he had other things on his mind. Short red things, but oh so sweet things.

Pinpointing the exact moment his interest for the girl known as Clary Fray had gone from being about _what _she was to _whom_ she _is_ was nearly impossible. But it was somewhere in between the moment she got the inevitable phone call from her mother that started this whole journey (a phone call he was guiltily happy about in some ways) and when they were on their way back to the Institute from checking out that little place owned by Clary's mother's friend Luke. Or Lucian. Hell, _both _of them. _That_ he was sure about.

Kaelie came over with their food and Jace felt that little leap of joy you always feel when you see your food arrive at a restaurant. He plucked a fry of his platter and nibbled on it, watching for Clary's reaction as she took a bite of her food. Her eyes seemed to light up and a feeling of warm satisfaction spread throughout Jace. "I told you it was the greatest restaurant in Manhattan," he said, finishing the fry.

* * *

**And there you have it.**

**I started working on the second chapter after the first but the bell rang and I had to put up my journal. So I just gotta transfer what I wrote onto the computer, finish it, post it, then bada-bing bada-boom. Second chapter.**

**I'll give ya a little insight-the song was Kiss the Girl**

**Blessings!**

**Miss Saigon11**


	2. Kiss The Girl

**Here I am, back with more MI shots.**

**Quite frankly, I'm a bit peeved at the moment. Both of these chapters have just been retelling of scenes just from a different character's POV and that isn't helping me get into their mindset very much. :(**

**Oh well. I've got more to type. Hopefully something good will come up.**

**Either way...**

**Moving right along. The song I used this time is Kiss The Girl. Classic yes, but however it was the Disney Mania version. -_- I don't really mind this version, but...heuh. Disney Channel isn't something I watch anymore...**

**Flames are welcome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off of The Mortal Instruments. This was made purely for fans by a fan. It is in no way sponsored, approved, endorsed by, or affiliated by Cassandra Clare or McElderry Books, or any other affiliates.**

* * *

**Character(s):** Clary and Jace

**Setting:** City of Bones in the greenhouse

**Song:** Kiss The Girl (Disney Mania Version)...ugh I'm getting a lot of crappy songs...

**Word Length:** 1,268

Kiss The Girl

The knife cut through the apple smoothly as if it were hot butter. Jace handed the slice to Clary. "It's not birthday cake, but hopefully it's better than nothing."

"Nothing was what I was expecting," Clary said as she took a bite. "So thanks."

"Nobody should get nothing for their birthday," Jace commented as she peeled the second apple.

They talked about things after that; past birthdays, when Jace moved into the Institute, even about their deceased fathers. But Jace was only half listening. For some reason, his gaze kept on returning to Clary's lips. They were shiny from the sticky juice of the apple. She then licked them clean and Jace couldn't help but think about what would happen if he did that for her. He stomped on the thought as if it were nothing more than a petty Ravener demon.

He wondered if she would let him.

Of course, like every annoying thought, it kept coming back.

Suddenly, somewhere, a bell tolled. "Midnight," Jace said as he set the knife on the floor. He stood and pulled Clary along with him. "Now watch."

In his peripheral vision, he could see the slight crease between Clary's brows as she looked around confused. His hand twitched to smooth it out, but he clenched it. She opened her mouth to say something—probably to ask a million questions about what was happening—but he held up his hand to silence her, the one that wasn't clenched tightly at his side. He looked down at her and grinned. "Wait."

There was nothing. And then suddenly a small bulb from the green bush they were sitting beside burst open and with it a large flower twice its size and dusted with pale gold powder.

It was a special flower that bloomed only at midnight and lasted for about a minute before they began to wilt. They weren't very functional—hardly the best flower to put in a bouquet—but when they bloomed they bloomed fast, certainly a sight to behold. And the way that Clary's face lit up in surprise made Jace wish that the flowers would last forever, never dying, always lighting up a room with their soft beauty. "Happy birthday, Clarissa Fray."

Clary turned to him, eyes still wide and glittering. "Thank you."

Jace's throat tightened and he looked away, fiddling with something in his pocket. "I have something for you," he muttered pulling the object out of his pocket and pressing it into her hand. "It's a witchlight rune-stone," he said to her as she turned the stone over in her hands. "It will bring you light even among the darkest shadows of this world and others."

She slipped the stone in her pocket. "Well, thanks. It was nice of you to give me anything."

There was a silence that followed after punctuated by a heavy tension that was beginning to make Jace a bit agitated. His eyes kept on flickering back to her lips. He wanted to kiss her—he did, but how would she react? Would she respond or push him away? Jace didn't think he could really take being shot down too well. Not because he was stunningly attractive and anyone would be crazy to do so, but because her rejection would truly hurt. She was the only one he didn't want to play a game with. Besides, what would happen in the morning? Would they flow together like they do so already? Or would it be awkward? A mistake? And what about him? He had always thought that to love was to destroy and that to be loved was to be destroyed. He would be going against everything he believed in with such a gesture.

What Clary said next was enough to put a stop to all the nail-biting questions going through his head. Actually, it was enough to toss out ever coherent thought he had right out the window. "Have you and Isabelle ever dated?"

Jace looked over at her. "Isabelle?" he repeated.

Clary's eyes widened a fraction. "I thought—Simon was wondering." She let her voice trail off.

Hmph. The mundie. Of course. "Maybe _he_ should ask her."

"I'm not sure he wants too. Anyway, never mind it's none of my business."

Jace grinned at her. "The answer is no. I mean, there may have been a time when one or the other of us considered it, but she's almost a sister to me. It would be strange."

"You mean Isabelle and you never—"

"Never."

There was a hiatus. "She hates me."

"No, she doesn't," Jace said. "You just make her nervous because she's always been the only girl in a crowd of adoring boys, and now she isn't anymore."

"But," Clary stammered, "she's so beautiful."

"So are you," said Jace, nearly surprising himself with the declaration. Sure, the thought had turned up several times, but to actually say it out loud—

Clary was staring at him with a look of surprise and he frowned slightly. So she was one of those girls who never thought that they were pretty. Even though she had no idea of the thoughts that ran laps through his head every time he saw her. It almost angered him that Clary sold herself short than what she was worth. His jaw clenched a bit. "We should probably go downstairs," he said to her, before he started an argument.

"Alright," she said. Jace's jaw unclenched and the tension left him as she turned around. She took a step and he followed when she suddenly jerked back and bumped into him. He held out a hand to steady her.

The contact sent a fire burning through is veins, all throughout his system. Just as she turned around he made a snap decision. His lips pressed against hers.

It was tense at first. His mouth was hard and the muscles under his arms were bunched together, ready to push her away at a moment's notice. That was his fault, however. Doubt and slight fear clouded his head until he became hyperaware of the fact that he was kissing Clary. And then he pushed down those thoughts. His mouth softened and his arms relaxed. He even pulled her into the circle of his embrace, pressing her softly against him. He felt her hands move up his neck and her fingers thread themselves through his hair. The sensation was new and sent tiny jolts of pleasure and excitement throughout his system. Every cell in his being was alive and buzzing from the sheer feeling of her lips on his.

But he was forced to pull away when he heard the sound of wings flapping past them, the tell-tale sign of Hugo, most likely followed by Hodge. How disappointing. He was rather enjoying himself. "Don't panic," he whispered, "but we've got an audience."

Clary turned her head and noticed the big, black bird perched on a tree branch. Jace observed the way she seemed to frown slightly and her arms sag a bit. Perhaps she was disappointed as well? He smirked, a sense of very manly pride filling him.

"If he's here, Hodge won't be too far behind," he continued. "We should go." His arms slipped away from her small frame. He wanted to kiss her again, but Hugo flapped his wings again and Jace was annoyingly reminded of the certain danger they would face if they stayed. So he, followed by Clary, descended the stairs and disappeared into the darkened corridors of the Institute, but a certain invisible light resonating from them both was more than enough to lead the way.

* * *

**And then the whole thing with Simon goes down. I love how I wrote it so sweetly with a sweet ending with the knowledge that right after this scene in the book...well, yeah. Heh heh. Go read the damn thing if you're that curious.**

**When I was typing the part with Clary asking Jace if he and Isabelle ever dated, I was thinking 'Oh ho ho, Jacey you do _not_ know just how ironic those words are right there!'**

**So I haven't started the next one yet though. **

**If you have the time, please take a moment to review. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this.**

**Blessings!**

**Miss Saigon11**

**...**

**Has anyone ever noticed how Hot Pockets aren't really seamed well? I take a bite and the sides split and I'm afraid I'm gonna burn my fingers on the sauce or that it's gonna drip out and onto my clothes...**


	3. Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely

**Hello! I've risen from the dead and posted something!**

**It felt so good to be writting again! **

**I haven't been writting anything-anything, really-since school started. I feel terrible. But I was just so busy with a lot of things. School work, sports, theatre, friendship problems, family problems, personal problems...pretty much every teenager problem heaped up onto one big plate then shoved in front of me with a giant spoon and a Soviet looking woman with a giant mole on her chin and a mean look in her eye shouting "Eat!"**

**Yup.**

**Story of my life.**

**BUT.**

**I was able to see a friend of mine whom I haven't seen in TWO FREAKIN' YEARS! So that made me happy! :3**

**Summer's comming up so I hope that I'll have more time to get back into the swing of things on here.**

**But I've got another chapter out here so I hope that you enjoy the read and welcome me back into the world of fanficing with open arms and only a few rusty pitchforks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off of The Mortal Instruments. This was made purely for fans by a fan. It is in no way sponsored, approved, endorsed by, or affiliated by Cassandra Clare or McElderry Books, or any other affiliates.**

**Flames are welcome.**

* * *

**Character(s):** Isabelle

**Setting:** Post City of Glass but Pre City of Fallen Angels, Isabelle's room

**Song:** Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely) by P!nk

**Words:** 368

Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely)

Her phone rang once. Twice. Thrice. And she still didn't answer it. She was mindlessly rearranging the pots and jars scattered across her vanity in no particular order.

The call went to voicemail. A minute or two later, a bell rang off, letting her know that she had a message waiting. As she moved her hand to her phone, she knocked over a jar of blush and it spilled all over the surface of her vanity and clung to the particles in the air. She coughed a bit and pressed the phone to her ear.

Isabelle Lightwood tossed the phone onto her bed the second the message was over. She was actually more concerned with the spilled make up than she was with the smitten and confused boy that left a message—approximately his third. In the same day. Roughly within two hours of each other.

And it was ringing again.

Isabelle growled low in her throat as she shoved the jar and scattered powder off the vanity and stood. The jar shattered but she just ignored it as she hit the 'ignore' button on her phone. "Leave me alone," she muttered.

The lycan was interesting enough—or had been. He was funny, drove his own car, and, not to mention, was several years older than she was. That factor had certainly reddened her mother's face with rage. Not that Isabelle cared of course.

But after their second "date" together, she was already ready to dump him. He was just as clingy as spandex and more controlling than lycra.

Her phone rang again and Isabelle snatched it up, ready to chuck it across her room and then take a hammer to whatever remained when she caught sight of the name on her caller I.D. She lowered her hand, watching the name flash in time with the jingle of her phone. She pressed ignore then turned smartly on her heel, grabbed the black jacket that lounged across her bed, and headed for the door all in one fluid motion.

Church was sprawled out outside her door, as if waiting for her. Isabelle crouched down, stroking the cat's head. "I'm going out, Church," she said. "Feeling a little bit lonely."

* * *

**P!nk's amazing, is she not? I just love the woman!**

**Many thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter:**

**Immortal42**

**LoveTheNight**

**DrVamp**

**See you all...actually, I don't know when...maybe soon? I feel like writting more for this...P!nk's still screaming in my ear with her song...**


	4. Goodbye

**Wow. Two chapters in a single day. I think that I deserve a medal or something.**

**I love this song. It sounds so simple but it's threaded with deeper meaning and cryptic messages. It's so emotional.**

**It's by Kerli, my favorite artist and a young woman whom I look up too. **

**Oh yeah, it's a song she recorded before Love is Dead. Not sold on iTunes. I've got it because I'm just that awesome. (jkjk)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off of The Mortal Instruments. This was made purely for fans by a fan. It is in no way sponsored, approved, endorsed by, or affiliated by Cassandra Clare or McElderry Books, or any other affiliates.**

**Flames are welcome.**

* * *

**Character(s): ** Jace

**Setting:** City of Glass, Amatis's house, right before he chases after Sebastian

**Song:** Goobye by Kerli

**Word Length:** 278

Goodbye

The pen slid off the page silently. He set it down and folded the paper and placed it down next to the pen.

Had he had to do something like this two months ago, he wouldn't have bothered with the note. He would have just left. But now…it was something he had to do along with this personal mission of his. He knew what he was doing. He knew what he was risking. And he knew that there was a possibility that he wasn't going to come back.

But she deserved to know. After everything that they had gone through together the past month—well it was more than anyone did in a lifetime. And she had taken it so much better than he'd expected her too.

And though he loved her, he didn't expect her to understand. Which is one reason why he left the letter. The other was because he didn't want to see the look on her face. He didn't want to hear her say he was wrong or that it broke her heart.

"It's just the way I feel," he whispered softly to her sleeping form.

He loved being with her. But…he didn't belong there. It had been clear to him since that fateful night in Renwick's. And hopefully, after the final fight and their lives turned back to almost normal, it would be clear to her too.

He turned then, wanting to stare at her forever, but not wanting to at the same time.

And maybe after doing this, the wicked monster that he was with poison running through his veins, maybe he could step out from the dark and into the light.

* * *

**If you've heard this song before reading this, you may have noticed that I weaved in some of the lyrics. Meh, it seemed to fit.**

**I really like the ending to this. It's a mixture of darkness and light. He thinks of himself as a monster, yet one that's trying to atone for his sins.**

**Ha.**

**If only he knew. *taps City of Fallen Angels***

**Poor Jace.**

**No one has reviewed the last chapter as I post this so I can't give my thanks. :/**

**So I shall instead thank everyone! Those who have taken their time to read this fic and those who have taken the time to review! It makes me happy to simply look at the traffic and take note of the number of people who have read this.**

**Thank you all!**


	5. Accidentally In Love

**Hey thought I'd get a chapter or two in before bed.**

**It's really short. But I like it. Probably my favorite right next to Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely).**

**I like the fun, random ones that have nothing to do w/ Jace or Clary.**

**Like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off of The Mortal Instruments. This was made purely for fans by a fan. It is in no way sponsored, approved, endorsed by, or affiliated by Cassandra Clare or McElderry Books, or any other affiliates.**

**Flames are welcome.**

* * *

**Character(s): **Magnus Bane

**Setting: **A little after City of Bones

**Song: **Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows

**Word Count: **57

Accidentally in Love

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

He was just supposed to be a fling.

He was cute, and reminded him of someone he knew one hundred some odd years ago.

But...

He didn't mean to feel like this.

At least not from the start.

It didn't make sense to him.

But then again, love never made sense.

* * *

**Magnus and Alec is the second best couple in The Mortal Instruments Series, right after Jace and Clary, and my third favorite after Alek and Deryn from Leviathan and Jace and Clary.**

**And you can so tell in City of Fallen Angels that Magnus is totally in love with Alec! It's so romantic!**

**Ok, fangirling over slash/yaoi is over now.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (I keep putting out chapters so quickly it's almost impossible to have this after every chapter so I'm gonna have to stop.)**

**But I'll thank the one reviewer who had time to review last chapter before this was posted:**

**SerenaAngel1993**

**See y'all whenever I post the next chapter!**


	6. If I Had You

**I AM AN ADAM LAMBERT FAN.**

**There, now that that bit of info has been made clear, we can all move on with our lives.**

**Adam Lamber's If I Had You came up on my iPod and being the fan I am I just had to come up with something for it. And, of course, Magnus popped up again because I think their fashion sense is similar, in the outrageous, sparkly, glamourous way (not exactly in the sort of gothic Adam incorporates into his outfits).**

**And I don't care if you think that Adam Lambert sounds like a dying muskrat getting raped in a gutter. I think he sounds like a cacophony of angels singing, harps, and sparkly faeries.**

* * *

**Character(s): **Magnus Bane

**Setting: **City of Glass

**Song: **If I Had You by Adam Lambert

**Word Count: **440

If I Had You

The thing that Magnus really liked about this generation was the fashion. Never before had he been able to wear such outrageous clothing. Who cares if he wore a long blue coat with peacock feathers on the collar? Or if he painted his face with guy-liner and man-scara? He rather liked the gel and sparkles he ran through his hair. And when he walked down the street with that bit of a strut he'd accumulated while living amongst the young adults of the 21st century no one seemed to look twice at him walking down the street in his tight leather pants.

Plus his cat-like eyes worked with his ensemble. Never before had he felt so…normal.

He frowned.

Or as close as the off-spring of a human and a demon could get.

Magnus ran his fingers through his hair and a bit of a flick, sending glitter into the air as a certain blue-eyed boy entered his thoughts. But what used to be a warm feeling was now replaced with complete irritation and a bit of hurt. Another thing about this generation was that some seemed to accept what had, up to about 25 years ago, been viewed as sin.

They accepted relationships with members of the same sex.

But what Magnus didn't understand was why _he_ was still hung up about that minor detail. And what pissed him off was the fact that _he _claimed to care about him—if that were true then why was he running around on eggshells trying to keep their relationship a secret?

However Magnus already knew that answer. _He _was afraid of losing the respect of his family, friends, and people. And this sort of relationship was the sort to do just that.

Magnus never _did_ mention that relations with members of the same sex were accepted by _everyone_.

But to Magnus, having _him _was worth losing those things over. Of course, living for as long as he had had taught him how to not get so attached to trivial things like that. _He_ hadn't even lived for two decades yet—barely scratching the surface of his life. Magnus supposed _he _needed some time.

Then a thought came to him. Just how long was that going to be? Magnus was immortal and _he _was not. _He_ was going to eventually die and deteriorate along with the rest of humanity. That simple thought seemed to send tendrils to snake around Magnus's heart and throat and just squeeze.

He stopped.

It wasn't worth worrying over something like that.

But it would sure make it easier to forget about that if he had just had _him_.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review!**

**And if it's not too much trouble, please drop a review and tell me what you think, I'd really appriciate it, especially if it's constructive criticism on how I can improve my writting (come on, there has to be something I can work on!) or if you think I'm not nailing the character's personalities.**

**See y'all some other time!**


	7. Now Is Not Enough

**SPOILER ALERT FOR CITY OF FALLEN ANGELS.**

**It's another song by the amazing Kerli, and another one before her first album that I pirated off the internet. *ahem***

**I didn't want to reuse an artist but I had to use it after the vision I got for a chapter. It was just too much of a perfect opportunity to miss.**

**Ok, announcement. I've written three chapters today (including this one) but I've decided to post a new chapter each day. This is mostly due to the fact to keep myself organized. heh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off of The Mortal Instruments. This was made purely for fans by a fan. It is in no way sponsored, approved, endorsed by, or affiliated by Cassandra Clare or McElderry Books, or any other affiliates.**

**Flames are welcome.**

* * *

**Character(s):** Maia and Jordan

**Setting:** Mid City of Fallen Angels

**Song:** Now Is Not Enough by Kerli

**Word Count:** 80

Now Is Not Enough

Maia regarded Jordan with hard eyes. Her nose twitched up in a snarl. The muscles in her fingers bunched up. She splayed her fingers out to stretch them.

Jordan raised his bowed head slightly and glanced at her. "I guess…I should go now," he muttered. He turned.

Maia clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Wait."

Jordan turned, eyes wide. Hope was rising in his chest but died as soon as he saw her clenched fist, aimed right at his jaw.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And if it isn't too much trouble, I'd apprieciate it if you took the time to tell me what you thought in a review.**

**Speaking of wich, thank you to all who review the last (uh...two?) chapter (s?)! **

**IthinkIthinktoomuch**

**SerenaAngel1993**


	8. Follow Me Down

**Another Jace and Clary. **

**Cuz, you know, I fail. XD**

**Whatever. This was the vision I got when the song popped up on my iPod.**

**Song is Follow Me Down (feat. Neon Hitch) by 3Oh!3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off of The Mortal Instruments. This was made purely for fans by a fan. It is in no way sponsored, approved, endorsed by, or affiliated by Cassandra Clare or McElderry Books, or any other affiliates. -I feel like I need to update this...**

**Flames are welcome.**

* * *

**Character(s):** Jace and Clary

**Setting:** City of Bones OR Pre-City of Fallen Angels

**Song:** Follow Me Down (feat. Neon Hitch) by 3Oh!3

**Word Length:** 50

Follow Me Down (feat. Neon Hitch)

His hand grabbed her hand.

Her heart leaped.

Mirth sparkled in his gold eyes.

Confusion clouded her green ones.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Showing you what it's like being a Shadowhunter," he replied.

She let out a gasp of surprise as he tugged her forward.

He just laughed.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this and if it isn't too much trouble, please drop a review to tell me what you thought (and if you have any suggestions on what I could work on, please let me know. I'm always on the prowl for critique!)**

**Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter!**

**IthinkIthinktoomuch**

**SerenaAngel1993**

**The next chapter is going to feature Simon**


	9. Strange

**I said that the next one was going to be Simon. See, I do make good on my promises! Even if they do take a few years...**

**Oh. Look at that. A new chapter.**

**Aren't you proud of me or did you forget me? It's okay if you did. I forgot myself. For about a week I went around calling myself Chad.**

**Okay, that's a lie. I'm being a dumbass.**

**Uhm...wow. I've totally forgotten how to write an Author's Note. I kinda suck, don't I?**

**Oh, yes this song does feature Kerli, but it's technically by Tokio Hotel!**

**...You know who is really awesome? Emilie Autumn. She's awesome. And Florence and the Machines. And have you read The Scorpio Races? You should. Sean is badass.**

**Oh, crap, the disclaimer...how did that go again? Wasn't it all fancy-schmancy and shit?**

******Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off of The Mortal Instruments. This was made purely for fans by a fan. It is in no way sponsored, approved, endorsed by, or affiliated by Cassandra Clare or McElderry Books, or any other affiliates.**

******Yeah...that's how it went!**

* * *

**Character(s):** Simon

**Setting:** Post-City of Glass, Pre-City of Fallen Angels

**Song:** Strange by Tokio Hotel feat. Kerli

**Word Length:** 555

Strange

Simon watched as sheets of rain poured upon the streets of New York from the safety of the local coffee shop-the very shop he and Clary had been at the night she had disappeared into the world of Shadowhunters.

He turned his head, making sure the Mark of Caine was still covered, and stared down at the cup of coffee in front of him. It had been there, untouched for about half an hour and Simon expected that there was going to be a ring staining the table whenever he decided to pick the mug up. Though he doubted he would. Since returning turning into a Daylighter, he'd been trying to live a life as close to normal as he could, and that included drinking coffee even though he no longer had an appetite for it. He didn't even know how he was able to delude himself for so long into thinking the swill was still good and how long he was going to keep deluding himself.

Simon made a noise that was half-way between a loud sigh and a groan as he made to push the mug of coffee away. Except, instead of pushing it away like he meant too, he brought it to his lips. The liquid was lukewarm and only added to the disgusting taste.

A noise behind him caused him to turn-a typical human reaction, he realized with a wince-and found a gaggle of girls who couldn't be any older than thirteen but dressed as if they were sixteen. They were just barely scratching the surface of their lives and already they seemed to want to be so much older than they were. They were even discussing the latest way to keep your skin from getting wrinkles. Simon clenched his jaw at the sight and turned back forward, slumping in his seat. A month ago he would be scoffing at them for completely different reasons such as the fact that it looked like a box of crayola markers exploded all over their faces. Now, he scorned them for worrying about something so trivial such as wrinkles when it wasn't something they really needed to worry about for another twenty years.

Of course, Simon didn't suppose that every teenager had the mature attitude that a vampiric monster that could live forever and never look any older than sixteen that he **did.**  
**And** that just made it more depressing.

Here Simon was, clutching coffee he could barely stand, practicing with a band that was never going to decide on a name forget about making it big, and trying to be normal.

He was a vampire for Christ's sake!

And he lived in a world with werewolves and faerie and demons that he hadn't even known about for the first 15 years of his life.

He didn't even know what normal meant anymore.

Not for the first time, he glanced around at the group of people, ranging from teenagers to those in their mid-twenties-people who were living their 'normal' lives with cups of coffee that they didn't regurgitate after one sip.

It was a perfect world of perfect people living perfect lives. It was a world that Simon had more or less been cast out of.

And as he looked upon all of the humans, all he felt was strange.

* * *

**Mm, this wasn't my favorite. I adore Simon to pieces but I don't think that I did him justice in this piece. **

**Oh crap, thanQs! How did _those_ work?**

**Uh, thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! And those people were...**

**SerenaAngel1993**

**IthinkIthinktoomuch**

**You guys are bloody freaking sweet. And more so if you happen to read this chapter!**

**And as a personal note to you guys, I may seem different in my ANs from previous chapters but that's basically because I've become an ass. A very sarcastic ass.**

**I don't think I've got much else to say except Brony.**

**Oh, and MaKorra. Def MaKorra. Except, FU Mako!**

**Now leave me alone. I must wipe the make up off my face and go sleep so that I may wake up at ten a.m. and watch The Legend of Korra.**


End file.
